karkat strider's afenture
by xxdarkxheartxx
Summary: karkat and daev have a little babby that grows up wif them
1. Chapter 1

NO HAET BECUS KARKAT STRIDRE IZ CANNON ANF WHOEVUR THINKS OTHRAWISE IS RELLY DIMB AND SHUD DIE LIEK RIGHE NOE

Chap 1 pahe 1

karkat srider woke up erly thet mo rning becus his alarm wsa goin he rolled ofer and sighs loud. His mom was alfready there by his bed. "GOOD MORNING FUVKASS TIME FOR VRAKFAST" hid mim said to get him out og bed. "hi mim" he saud as he out of his covers. He being only a younf halg grib was pivcked up by his loving mither karkat vantad. His mothr dressef him in a prety dress that had rinnons on it and a fluffy red bow int he back and it ooked so kawaii becuz his mom likes thta stuff and karkat shrider does too. but he was ok with is cuase he like bein a lolita cus they are so kewaii.. they got to table soon and dave wus alredy yhrere "het son" he sed "sip dad" kk srider sed back. "omg you kook so kaewaii" he sed back " i kno mom dessed me up. ids so fukkin awseome" i sed. "I AFREE WIT WAT THE LITTLE FUKASS HAZ RO SAY HES SO KAWII IT WAZ HARK FOT ME TO LOOK AR HIM THIZ MORNINF" he tuned on the radio and my chemincal romande stoarted plating. we are breakdast taking about goffik things and prety lilota dersses. did i mention thet my dres was black and red wif fishnet bloomers? enywai, we wer sittin there and al of a sudden mom waz like " OMG STRUDER UR SO HAWT LIKE OUR LITTLE SUN" an dave waz all liek " i kno but our suns rhe best" an thes srated arguing. i waz staring to fet annoyes at there argiung ":mem ad stahp arghuing" i sed truing not to be mad. but ie wac to much. mt vusion want red anf i felt my litrrle renboe drinkr fangz grow wanting vouces in my hed stared teling me too kil them so i culd drink there cany blod. i sooon couldntavoid the feling and stared to shoul "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOEH!" they stated at me in confusin. "wht are u takking about son? dabe askt me all confusd liek and i sed "U GUYS ARE ARGUIN TO MUCH I HATE YU! FUK U MOMY FUK U DADDY!" nd with that i leaped at them and tore out my mommas throte. mommt scresmed and fellto the floor, ded in thea exact momment he hit the flor. i noe turned to mi dad who wad pale wif fear and shakin holding his sword out defending himself. i leaped at him to and he stod no chance sinve i am the chosn one chosn by the dark demons to grow up as the adassin of darkness. i bit onto him and he screamed in paine as my fangs r poisinus and can kill you in one bite. he fel onto the flor nect to mommy.i dipped mt hands in they're blood and wrote on the walls in goff wirting 'MOMMY ANS DADDT WERE GOOD" i sed to myself happily as i wrot and drew happy clowb faces nowing uncle gamsee would be proud of me. at thet monent our gguests mommy invited over came over. "hey kk what22 u- OH 22HIT!" he dhouted as i turned to greet him and feferu and eridn with a psycho grin. "mommy isnt here riht now, may i take message?" i sad giggling insanely

PART TO COMING NEXT!


	2. Chapter 2

I WROT CHAPTR 2 BUT MAI COMP CRASHED! NOE I HAVE TO TIPE IT AGAN!

k ill do it fast

i leaped at feferi an tore out her throte. she screemed an dide cause mai fangz r poisonus an i tore out her throte. sol stud no chanc caz i am to strong for hiz sykik powrz. i brok thru hiz pink n blu shild an bit hiz throte an suked him dri. eridna waz nect. i leapd at him to an tore of hiz hed (funy cuz thats hoe he wud have dide anywais) i wrot on the wals wif there blud an the voyces told me i did gud an needed to go on a walck. i lookd doen. mai dres waz covrd in blud. i put in a new on thaet waz red wif blak ribons an blak bloomerz wif blak legingz an blak shose wif blak glovs on one hand wif a red braclet an on the othr hand red fingrles fisnet glovs wif a blak braclet wif red spikes. mai blon hare waz tide up in a ponytale in a blak ribon wif red spiks on it an the ends wer torn along wif the dres ribons. i lef mai house an saw gamsee in the streetz an he sed h an I sed hi back. we stared makin out case we luv eachoter so much an I luv him an he luvs me bak. we went to his house an did u noe wat with a blak bucket wit a red heart on it cuz wer matesprits an dats wat matesprits do. we mad out agen an gamse e told me "lEtS kILl AlL oF tHe ReSt oF tHos mOthErfuKkErZ" an I sed"ok" voyces told me to kil eridna first so he dont kil us for killing al the otr trolls. we went to his hous an made out agen befor we went insid. "hi guyz" he sed ten screemed as I leaped at him an killed him by terring out his ies case thats how he wud hav dide eniwais. we lef for al the othr trolls next wil be tavroz.

ILL MAEK PRAT 3 WEN I M NOT BUZY CUTTIN MAISELF AN STUFF K THX BAI


	3. Chapter 3

OMG U GAIS I LUV U SO MUHC YU AR E AWESOM!

BUT I DON LUC YUO TO MUC CUZ GOFFS HAV NO LUV FORE ANION. O AN I GOT MAI FREIND TOO HELP WIF TEH SPELING

chaptre 3

"knok knok" the door creacked. "uHH,,,,,,, cOME iN" tav sed as we opent the dor maeking a creek noyse.'HeY tAvBrP' gamz sed as i snuk up beehin s him. he tuned arond as i leaped at him an cut of his lesg. he screemd in pane as i steped ovr him too kis gamsee. we maed out an i tuned on my mp3 to som mcr an went to finishh tav. 'nO,,,,,,,, pLEASE,, i, uHH,,, dONt wANT tO,,,,, dIE' he sed pleedin for mercie. 'tob ad tav yu dai for triing to steel gam way from me' i sed mai ies flashin red as i pulld out my fangz an bit him on a small vain so he wud dai screemed an gamze an i maed out to it an mcr at the saem time. he ten took out the bukket wif the hart on it form last tiem an we did it agen as tav dide screemin but smili since we wer so hawt makin yaoiz. as soon as we wer don he dide sice our yaoiz wer keepin him alive cuz he liked watchin us. the voyces wer pleazed about this on. i lookd at mai dres. it was nao covred in blud an othr stuff like whiet fome from the sees an othr whit fome that u can guess wat that is. (IT WAZ CUM LOL XD) 'i need new clotes' i sed. 'K tHen' waz all gam had to sai. i went into my clost an got mai new dres this on blak an straples wif red frillies at the bottom that went to mai thigs an stokkings that were blak an went neerly too mai croth. i also wor red hi heelz an blak lacey fingreless striped chekerd spiked gluvs that went to my elbos. i put mai hare in a brade held by a blak lacey ribon. the voyces told me to get karkatt next.i told gamz an he sed ' I kNoW wHeRe HiZ hIvE iS' he sed. we flew over to hiz hive to kil him next

PART FORE NEXT!

ALSO TOO YUO GAIS SAYIN STUFF BOUT THE TROLING COMUNITIE I GOT CONFUED. IS IT THE HOEMSTUK COMUNITIE? CUZ IF SO IM PART OF DAT! :DDDDDD

ENIWAIS SEE YA!


End file.
